By My Will
by NuttyFox
Summary: Tifa is gone, Cloud stays with Marlene and Denzel. What happens when she tries to come back? Reupload
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a repost of an old fic I deleted. I have decided to finish it up, as usual let me now.

-Fox

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Cloud was washing dishes one by one as Marlene and Denzel sat at a table at the bar, playing some new board game they had talked him into getting. All he could smell was dishwater and beer he still had tons of cleaning to do, before he could turn over for the night. He spared a glance at the clock 9:37, he turned his attention to the kids.

"alright guys, time to wash up get ready for bed, I'll be up soon." He told them as Marlene got up sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out.

He sighed before picking her up. He looked at Denzel to receive a small nod before he took off up the stairs he slowly followed. Only after they were in bed and fast asleep did he realize they left their board game out. He thought of waking them, but decided against it. '_She always did say I was too easy on them_' he shook his head he wouldn't think about her, she left it was her choice. Afterwards he set back upon the dishes it would be the last thing he would do for tonight, he didn't even know why he opened up the bar on the weekends. It was nothing more than a graveyard of memories.

He strode up the stairs he stopped at the door to her old room, he walked about the room it still smelt just like her. Upon her old bedside table lay a photo of himself,Tifa, Marlene and Denzel he flipped it face down. He didn't want to look at those beautiful ruby eyes and long black hair. He shook his head, getting rid of that train of thought. He stalked off to his room, putting on his black sleep pants and shirt. He lay there thinking about his things to do tomorrow after sending Marlene and Denzel off to school then speaking to reeve about a mission brief and grabbing some groceries. _'god I sound like a housewife me Cloud Strife'! _After looking at the clock, it read 11:29 he grudgingly nodded off to sleep.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

She strode about handing out drinks to all of Reno's buddies while they played cards, all the cigarette smoke making her cough, he doesn't even look at her. She heads back to the kitchen to nurse her own drink and look through her phone the cursor stopped atop of Cloud. It had been what 2 months since she had left them, and for what long nights coming in at two in the morning drunk? She went through the old photos on her phone she came across one of herself with Marlene in her arms asleep and Denzel clutching onto her waist, she sighed she missed those two and that blonde haired man. Without thinking she snapped back to her contacts she called cloud she sat there anxiously listening to the phone ring, she was about to hang up when it clicked and a cold voice she knew all to well answered

"And what in gods name do you want?" it muttered. She stared at her drink dumbstruck.

"Cl-cloud...?" she stuttered unable to voice anything else.

He exhaled "Who the hell else would it be? Now what is it?" He spat under a whisper. She inwardly winced at how emotionless his voice sounded, with a lack of anything else to say "how are you and the kids?"

She heard him grind his teeth "We're fine, now don't call again if it isn't important, even then don't call." He said dangerously before she heard the click. She stared at the phone and tried to go to bed until Reno's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He grinned his stupid grin

"Sleep already?" He questioned she shook her head.

"Headache sorry, goodnight." Before he could protest she was up and in their bedroom willing sleep to come to take away this pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As per usual I don't own anything, do I really need to put this here? Lol

-Fox

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Cloud clicked the phone off and threw it on his bedside table harder then intended the phone. He groaned as it broke open and flew across the room. He heard shuffling outside the door silently getting up and striding to the door, he yanked it open he saw Marlene standing there holding her moogle plush in one hand. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes looking guiltily up at him, he laughed to himself picking her up.

"What are you doing up Marlene?" He asked.

Marlene rests her head on his chest "I heard you talking to somebody, you didn't sound happy, so I wanted to see if I could help." She proudly stated then yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Cloud held her a bit tighter and kissed the top of her head " You already make me happy Marlene, you and Denzel have helped more than you know." He said into her hair it was the truth being around the kids had helped him open up. He no longer flinched at physical contact well, at least with the kids.

Marlene looked up at him "Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked with curosity, he debated telling her. '_Well neither her or Denzel have mentioned Tifa in awhile what harm could come of it?'_ he worked his jaw "it was Tifa..".

She bit her lip looking confused. "So why did you get mad Cloud?"

"I guess... I'm just angry that now that shes been gone so long...she suddenly wants to know how we are" He said clenching his jaw again. He began again "and I was mostly angry for her leaving our family, not talking to you guys for two months then she has the nerve to just call randomly in the middle of the night" He finishes.

Marlene looked up at hopefully, "maybe she wants to come back?" she says, he subconsciously winces "yeah maybe..". He stood up picking her up "but I think you need to go bed Marlene." he says playfully. Marlene responds by sticking out her tongue "Can I sleep with you?" she asks him.

He tilted his head in confusion, "why?" he responds to her mimicking sticking his tongue out. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt as if to reassure he was there.

"Because last time you got sad you left us." she whispered into his chest, his heart did a little flop followed by a wrenching feeling. He stood there silent for a time "Marlene you know I will never leave you and Denzel again right?" He looked down expecting an answer only to be met with her shallow breaths she had fallen asleep again, he set her down on the bed covered her with sheets and sat in the chair watching her. She looked just like Tifa in this light, he sat there for a time just watching her until he too finally embraced sleep.

Cloud woke to a small hand shaking him awake, he opened his eyes to see Denzel. "Morning" he murmured looking at the clock 10:54, Marlene still laid asleep Denzel merely smiled at him "Morning cloud" he chirped and left the room. Cloud slowly roused himself fully covering Marlene in her sheets before washing up. He came out of the bath with his bed empty '_Denzel must have woke her up_' he thought, coming down the stairs all he could smell was pancake batter. Coming down the last few steps he came upon a flour covered Marlene and Denzel. He barely contained the laughter that threatened to break loose trying to look stern "you couldn't wait for me to come down?" he asked them.

They looked at each other Marlene spoke up " I told Denzel you were sad so we wanted to make breakfast for you, so you would be happy again" she replied looking hopeful. He reached up scratched the back of his head "well thanks guys I'll be upstairs if you need anything" he said, "seeing if my damn phone still works" he added in an undertone before stalking up the stairs.

He found the battery on the other side of the room, replacing it in the phone he watched the screen light up. The phone buzzed 3 times one for the missed call the other for voice mail and the final for a text, all from the same woman. He went straight to the text message all it said was "Please". Checking his voice mail listening intently for her message "Cloud I know your mad at me you have every right to be, but can I please just speak to the kids? Not now of course, when they wake in the morning?" He sighed, considered deleting it but felt a twang of guilt 'j_ust because I don't want anything to do with her, doesn't mean I can rob them of that choice_'. He rubbed his temples and sat there listening to her voice over and over, till Marlene stuck her head through the door frame "Cloud pancakes ready" she proudly stated she had pancake batter smeared on her nose. He walked over got down to her level and started rubbing her face clean the whole while she flailed and protested. Marlene ran down the stairs after she was free of his grasp, he slowly followed debating on letting Tifa talk to the kids. Upon arriving in the kitchen his first thought was he walked into a battlefield of flour and pancake batter, his mouth twitched '_there is always consequences for laziness_' he mentally scolded himself. They ate in relative peace realizing it was too late to take them to school, he let them stay home today.

Getting up to wash the dishes he left his phone on the table, he mentally berated himself for this. He began puting the dishes in the sink and set to work on the kitchen.

"Tifa wants to talk to you guys if you want of course" he stated louder then necessary. Marlene and Denzel looked at him for a moment before they both lunged for the phone.

"It's in the recent ca-" he tried.

"We know" they both chimed, he felt jealousy rise in his chest '_so that's how much they care for her_'. Throwing pots and other utensils into the sink he waited for their conversation to begin, he winced when he heard Marlene almost screech "Tifa"! He set to his work with a new found ferocity he only heard little snippets of their conversation.

"We woke up late, so he let us stay home... he tried to do laundry but he shrunk our clothes... yes... no... we miss you too". He had begun to block them out until Marlene screeched again "really today?" he looked over to Marlene and Denzel. He was just in time to see Marlene snap the phone shut and Denzel take off at high speeds to his room. Marlene came to his side and tugged his shirt, he grunted.

"Guess what Cloud?" he remained silent she tried again.

"Come on guess!...Fine Tifa is coming over"! He dropped the plate he was washing and looked at her mortified.


End file.
